RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date ??mmmmmm ddth 20yy?? (??mmmmmm dd 20yy?? 00:00:00 GMT) to see more details. RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4 The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4 in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. |Stages = 28 |Goals = 7 |RS = 100,000 |Gold = 140 |Manufacturer = BUGATTI |Main Reward = CHIRON SPORT}} Description Speedrush Season 4 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT. After version was updated. Speedrush Season 4 starts ??mmmmmm ddth 20yy??The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM ??mmmmmmm ddth 20yy?? (local time), the event can be completed ?x24 hours later, 11PM ??mmmmmmm ddth 20yy??. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT....??expand if required?? Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Speedrush Season 4 Stage 01: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Speedrush Season 4 Stage 02: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Speedrush Season 4 Stage 03: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Speedrush Season 4 Stage 04: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about Speedrush Season 4 Stage 05: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down LenaelTheElf: Car at 3333333 / PR 91.1 5.1 - Won with a too big lead (300+ m) vs Smith 5.2 - On 2nd try, pit De Vries as he is quite fast and finish with a lead of 250m before Smith 5.3 - 00:54.382 vs Smith 01:00.285, 250 m lead. I pit Smith at the start pushing slightly at the rear of his car. Check ME7 video to see how it's done. 5.4 - 02:48:487 vs Smith 02:54.720 and 271m lead on Smith Relatively easy with my upgrades. RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about Speedrush Season 4 Stage 06: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down LenaelTheElf: 6.1 - 0.7s off track to overtake some cars slightly citing corners. 03:13.573 vs Santos 03:13.714 6.2 - SA. High BA low, 00:32.224 vs Santos 00:32.235. Multiple tries as I still don't know the track enough 6.3 - 3.2s off track. Easy with SA. High BA low. 02:42.525 vs Ivanov 02:43.642 6.4 - Like 30th try to stay in the time limit. SA high to turn properly in the last turns. 230.43kph vs Santos 228.21kph RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 07 Tips about Speedrush Season 4 Stage 07: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down LenaelTheElf: 7.1 had to upgrade to 5333333 PR 92.2 to meet required PR (91.5). Then SA High and BA low and around 30 tries 7.2 5433344 PR 93.6 in order to do it after at least 50 tries. SA and BA low. Troubles with that new track and some of the turns I don't know how to pass properly… 7.3 6th try only, little bit easier as the 1st cars were slower 7.4 very easy RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has ??Stages?? days to complete the ??Stages?? stages, the event is ??Stages?? days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end ??Stages?? x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straightforward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can be continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage ??Stages??. In total there will be ??Stages?? x 24 hours = ?? hours to complete all stages. For example: Start dddddd @ 7:30 PM the event will end ??Stages?? days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Speedrush Season 4 event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, ??mmmmmm ddth 20yy??, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead, leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also, the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible ??Best date??, as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage ??Stages?? of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of Speedrush Season 4 Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, normally 1 - 2 weeks. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went through a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT is available to win if the challenge is completed in ?? days, after mmm dd the BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT can be purchased. With the introduction of Flashback Special Events, it may be possible to repeat this special event in the future. Can I buy the car? : Note:This section needs updating once the purchase price is known}} The ??Manufacturer name?? CHIRON SPORT is available in ??Number?? series: * Chiron Showcase career series bonus series in the ??Career category?? category * ??Race Series2?? career series bonus series in the ??Career category2?? category. This vehicle was added in the released in ??mmm 20yy?? and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in Chiron Showcase or by earning ?? trophies in ??Race Series2?? is unlocked as soon as Chiron Showcase is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a shipping time of ?? hour(s). It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Chiron Showcase [[??Race Series2??]]. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required? RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: How much do the upgrades cost? : This section needs updating once the upgrade costs are known. For car details see here: * BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section BUGATTI#BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT - Direct link to the BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Speedrush Season 4 Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel may be useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corner be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B? * What assists - brakes high / low /off? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that may be useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Speedrush Season 4 Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes